Lilly Singh
Lilly Saini Singh (born ) known as IISuperwomanII, is a Canadian YouTube personality, stand-up comedian, rapper, motivational speaker, singer, author & vlogger of Indian descent. She has received YouTube's Silver, Gold and Diamond play buttons and currently has over 13 million subscribers. She has worked with many celebrities such as Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, John Legend, Amber Rose, Madhuri Dixit, Jay Sean, Will Smith and Stephanie McMahon. She has also collaborated with YouTubers such as Markiplier, Shane Dawson, Colleen Ballinger, The Gabbie Show, Liza Koshy and Anthony Padilla. Biography Born in Scarborough, Canada, but later moving to Toronto, Lilly lived with her parents until December 2015, when she moved to Los Angeles. She currently lives in a house by herself in the greater LA area. She uses the philosophy of her parents and her spirituality as her guiding force and her shield against the haters that sometimes show up after video posts. She started YouTube because she noticed how there weren't "people like her" on the Internet. Lilly Singh calls herself Superwoman because she believes everyone can be their own superhero. She went through a stage of depression, but got herself back together, and decided to make other people happy. She vlogs and makes comedy sketch videos about various topics, from shopping at the mall to superstitions to being single. Her work is influenced by her Indian heritage, which she takes great pride in. She has worked on different collaborations with other You Tubers such as Miranda Sings, Ryan Higa, and Hannah Hart. Even Madhuri Dixit and Karan Brar have been in her videos. She often features characters inspired by her Punjabi parents, such as her mother "Paramjeet", and "Manjeet", her strict, conservative father (all played by Lilly). She has a recurring series in which her "parents" react to popular videos, like Anaconda by Nicki Minaj or What Do You Mean by Justin Beiber. Each month on the 14th, Lilly hosts a live show where different people all over the world ask her questions on Twitter with the hashtag #AskSuperwomanLive. She answers most of the questions and sometimes has guests such as Humble the Poet, Inkquisitive, and Hannah Hart. In March 2017 Lilly released her debut book 'How To Be A Bawse'. It reached many non-fiction bestseller lists Including New York Times bestseller list, within a month of release. She shared her journey writing the book on her vlog channel after an announcement video in which she took on the role of a boxer that was going up against life in a boxing match. Lilly has undergone two world tours. Starting with A Trip To Unicorn Island, a dance styled show themed around going on a trip. Lilly took the role of an air hostess and led a dance troupe throughout the show. The second was How To Be A Bawse, following her bestselling book, How To Be A Bawse. It taught the audience how to fufill their potential based on ideas in her book. History Starting in 2013, Lilly and the channel ILove Makeup made a partnership, and with that, she started to act and present shows that are published in the channel. Usually her content is published on Friday. Her first show was called "Giving Back Glam", in which Lilly was the host and she and the team were after women with moving stories, and other girls in general and helped them to feel beautiful. Starting in late 2014, Lilly stars on the web series The Tube's Hautest. Here Lilly plays four different characters(The three contestants – Zee, Gianna and Angel -and herself as the host) competing in a Project Runway-type contest to see who's the greatest beauty blogger. The show is a sitcom designed to parody reality shows, making each character (even the judges) over the top. After "The Tube's Hautest", which gave Lilly an important spot in the channel and was her big sucess, Lilly surprised her fans with an 3rd production, this time with an action touch: "Lana Steele: Makeup Spy". Instead of a reality show, the fans could watch a plot in which makeup was a regular character. Lana Steele (played by Lilly) is a spy who uses makeup to disguise herself as other people and infiltrate the enemy. The first season's plot was built around a "Doomsday Device" which could destroy the Earth, and it ran for 12 episodes. For the first time in all of Lilly's content, ILM talked about a second season for "Lana Steele: Makeup Spy", but nothing is for certain. In 2016 Lilly released a ten minute audio-visual piece named 'Voices' in which she sang and rapped about the different voices in your head and how they oppose each other. There were five different sections; a confident one which bragged about her success, an insecure one speaking about how she feels lonely sometimes, a sexy one which spoke about how she wants a partner, a goofy one pointing out her flaws and how she loves them and a real one focusing on world issues and corruption. "A Trip To Unicorn Island" World Tour Lilly announced her world tour " A Trip To Unicorn Island" at the 2015 YouTube FanFest in Mumbai, India in March 2015 to a live audience on stage. Tickets went on sale April 1 and her first few stops were all in India, where her family is from. Tickets are on sale on her tour website http://www.lillysinghtour.com. According to her vlogs, the name of the tour was inspired by what she refers to in her videos as a happy place, "Unicorn Island" as unicorns are also her "spirit animal" and describe her happiness. Unicorn Island was the place she realized she had to be after she overcame her depression. A few shows before the tour ended, a teaser for a movie documentary. The movie was released on YouTube Red in the summer of 2016 and is called A Trip to Unicorn Island. It chronicles her 26-city tour and her journey to becoming a YouTube star and live entertainer. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Lifestyle Vloggers Lilly's Vlogging channel ranked 7th in this episode List Of Subscriber Milestones For IISuperwomanIl List Of Video View Milestones For IISuperwomanII *Lilly reached 1 billion views on December 26, 2015. *Lilly reached 2 billion views on July 11, 2017. Trivia *On June 23, 2016, IISuperwomanII announced Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's YouTube Channel at VidCon. *She is a fan of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, as well as WWE. *Lilly has won Teen Choice Awards, Streamy Awards and a People's Choice Award in her career, among others. *She voiced two unicorn-inspired characters in Ice Age: Collision Course in 2016. *Her YouTube channel was hacked in late 2016 but luckily no videos were deleted. *She has three songs available for purchase: #LEH with Humble The Poet, IVIVI (a tribute to Toronto) with Humble The Poet and the Clean Up Anthem featuring Sickick Music. *Lilly is the creator of the #GirlLove movement which has inspired millions across the globe, and she has talked to Michelle Obama, Sabrina Carpenter, Kristen Bell and Bebe Rexha (among others) about stopping the girl-on-girl hate. *On January 18, 2017, she won a People's Choice Award for Favorite YouTube Star. **She was nominated alongside Shane Dawson, Miranda Sings, Tyler Oakley and PewDiePie. *"T-Shirt Reference!" is one of her most famous catchphrases *Lilly will be creating her own Youtube Red Series and also plays as the title character in the series, the release date is not confirmed. *Lilly has been somewhat privately focused on raising awareness to racism before and how sometimes the media and general public overlook her because she is brown---specifically Indian and how they give White people, specifically White men more favouritism over her even If they aren't necessarily as popular or deserving as her. Gallery File:Superwoman.png File:Superwoman.jpeg File:SuperWoman.png File:LillySingh-c.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views